Juego del Deseo
by Haru Taisho -chica demonio
Summary: Con esos pensamientos la mujer atendió a los clientes, ya que al fin al cabo todo era un juego en el que ella describía las reglas y las demás personas eran los competidores


Era un simple humano, divorciado y borracho empedernido qué llego a tomar unos tragos en la cantina de tu padre a desaojar mis penas y mirarte trabajar como camarera.

Lleve tiempo observándote tus raras sonrisas pero cálidas, tu voz suave y sedosa, aterciopelada acompañada del orgullo y altanería característico de tu personalidad.

Siempre llegue a las siete de la noche, terminando de mi trabajo de gerente en una empresa mediocre y mezquina. Todas las noches me sentaba en una mesa en el fondo del lugar un lugar frió y distanciado para que nadie me viera deseándote, observándote; esperando para que vengas a pedirme la orden que era la misma de todo el tiempo.

_-¿Que desea hoy señor?- preguntas con tu voz aterciopelada sin ningún rastro de interés o importancia._

'_A ti' -Una botella de tequila- te digo con mi voz ronca y mis ojos fríos y distantes, escribes en tu pequeña libreta, con el mismo uniforme de siempre todo de negro blusa y pantalón y un delantal blanco con encaje. Te retiras a la cocina para realizar mi orden y te observo cómo te alejas deseando en mi interior que te quedaras y mi hicieras compañía._

Desde hace seis años siempre vengo aquí, desde hace seis años te deseo, desde hace seis años me divorcie, desde hace seis años mi mujer abandono y se largo con otro.

No sé cómo pero en tu juego caí, si es un juego lo que tú cometes inconscientemente y tú eres quien estableces las reglas, porque veo que lo que realizas con las otras personas de este lugar de mala muerte, llegas y les das curiosidad, poco a poco como el gusano entras en sus mentes y las corrompes, llenándolas de atracción hacia ti convocándoles un deseo y atracción incontrolable hacia vos. Tú utilizas a cada hombre que te encuentres como una marioneta jugando con su mente y retorciéndole a tu gusto y placer.

Si se enteraran de mi deseo hacia ti, de que eres mi adicción y mí sufrir, me condenarían de pecados, yo un hombre de 49 años y tú una joven de 22 que apenas inicia la vida. ¡Debería ser condenado al peor de los castigos del infierno!

Lo que más me atrajo hacia ti puedes ser tu arrogancia, tu indiferencia o tu voluntad inquebrantable, que en momentos de desesperación siempre te mostraste serena y quieta, sin demostrar temor o desesperación, pero a quien le importa ahora que estoy muerto.

Ojala nunca te hubiera conocida mujer azabache de ojos chocolate porque mi perdición fuiste tú, que entre todos los caminos a mi muerte me llevaste.

Mujer azabache deseándote hasta mi fin estoy y en la muerte me llevaste hoy, aunque la culpable de mi muerte eres tu jamás te olvidare y en mi mente te llevare como un recuerdo mío, te quiero hermosa mujer prohibida, camarera de una cantina.

_-¿Kikyo?- cuestiono un albino sentado en una mesa tomando un trago._

_-¿Qué sucede Señor Inuyasha?- ella le miro a los ojos sin ninguna emoción._

_-¿Te enteraste de la muerte de Naraku? Dicen que su muerte fue muy trágica, apareció con la cara desfigurada llena de balas-_

_-No, no me entere Señor, si me disculpa, me retiro- ella se fue con una sonrisa altanera, escribiendo en su pequeña libreta dejando al albino con una sonrisa de ensoñación y deseo hacia la camarera. 'A sí que Naraku murió, ¡eh! uno más a la lista, pobre hombre, ojala nunca me hubiera conocido' y con esos pensamientos la mujer atendió a los clientes, ya que al fin al cabo todo era un juego en el que ella describía las reglas y las demás personas eran los competidores._

_Haru__: __Aloha __chicos ¡ feliz año nuevo!, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia es de Naraku y Kikyo, a mi me encanta esta pareja aunque nunca he leído un fic de ellos, espero que les guste y comenten, les quiero, cuídense, Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes pero mi creatividad a veces se echa a volar. _

_+por si les interesa este fic le había pensado hace tres meses cundo escuche la canción Besame mucho de zoe y que mejores personajes que Naraku y kiky para esta historia+_


End file.
